The Guardian of CHIGII!
by invatercat
Summary: MiM chose Romano to be a Guardian, but why? Why him? Why not his brother? Well, when Jamie and Sophie are kidnapped by the very same mafia that would do anything to see Romano dead, Romano's going to have to be a guardian, like it or not. Funny thing is, Romano and the others think this will be a simple resuce mission. OH NO. This will be a game of hide and seek. Cat & Dog.
1. Chapter 1

Five Guardians stood around the moon crystal as MiM chose a new guardian. North and Sandy stared in awe, while Tooth and Bunny were worried about who MiM would pick. Jack Frost couldn't help but feel extreme excitement, for this is the very first time he saw the crystal. He couldn't help but try to imagine MiM picking him the exact same way.

They were all confused, though. Nothing was going wrong and nothing was predicted to go wrong for another thousand years. There were five guardians, six if you counted MiM, so what was there need for another. Fun, Hope, Memories, Dreams, and Wonder. What else could there be for someone to protect in a child?

The Crystal almost blinded the five as it glowed, then diming to the point where you could look at it and clearly see something above the crystal. However, it wasn't any familiar figure.

"Who in Mother Earth's presence is that!?" Bunny growled, hopping closer for a look.

North walked closer, putting his finger to his beard as he studied the figure. Someone around the age of 23, short hair with an odd curl to the side, a military jacket, and a mean frown on his face. Nobody he knew of, and North knew of every immortal…Or so he thought.

"Is that an Italian Military Jacket? It's an old one, might I add." Tooth pointed out, getting closer too.

"How are we supposed to find him if we don't even know him?" Bunny growled.

'_He goes by the name of South Italy.' _MiM's voice rang throughout the five's ears. Silent yet so loud.

"South Italy? But wasn't that a country? I mean, a long time ago?" Tooth asked, looking around confused.

'_He is the Personification of the Southern Half of Italy' _MiM explained

"Personification? Of Land? Don't be playin' with us, Manny!" Bunny laughed.

"But I've never heard of such an immortal." North said.

'_He is an immortal who rose of the earth long before any of you were even mortals. He is as old as the country Italy itself. Maybe even a little older.'_

"He could be over 2000 years old?" North looked amazed.

"Haha, oh no. Mate, do you really think that this "South Italy", someone we've never even seen, would be a good Guardian of children?! He's probably all worked up over the southern part of Italia anyway!" Bunny argued.

"Oh Kangaroo. Oh, which reminds me! If we go to see this "South Italy" Maybe we can see other countries! We'll take you back home to momma or papa Australia!" Jack laughed, flying over to Bunny with a grin on his face.

"Oh Shut ya' trap." Bunny tried not to pounce at the spirit.

"Or England, if that's what you're into." Jack sighed with a smile, flying up so that Bunny didn't try to launch at him that second.

"I'd try to insult you with America but knowing you and the country itself, that won't work."

"Huh, yep!"

"Fun lovers, outgoing, knows what's going on. Get into everyone's way, mix up words, fat, not serious." Bunny started out nice, but grinned as he continued.

"Oh Shut up!" Jack hissed.

"You two! Stop it!" Tooth flew over.

"He looks…Angry. Does anyone know anything about the southern region of Italy?" Jack turned to the figure above the Moon Crystal.

"As far as I know, it's not a very good place." Tooth said.

"When I fly over on Christmas eve, sure there are good children to attend too, but isn't southern Italy the birth place of the Mafia? I've seen adults down there. Not good Adults." North said.

"On my way around the globe to spread snow and keep weather cold, I go by that place once or twice. I've never seen anything but then again I normally rush through. I wanna get back to Burgess, you know?" Jack said.

"Lets save this talking for later. Right now, we should be trying to figure out how to find this…South Italy." Bunny said.

"Where could he be?" Sandy asked with his dream sand creating pictures above his head.

"What If he can't see us?!" Tooth asked. "He doesn't look like a believer!"

"…Wild guess, maybe at the world trade center?" Jack said shrugging.

"Well, I guess we should start looking!" North chuckled.

Little did they know, this was going to be worse then trying to get Jack Frost to be a guardian. Oh what fun they were in for. Well, actually, Oh what fun a certain Italian was going to be in for!

**A/N: Continue? No? Yes? Maybe? **

**Really, I have NO idea where this is going. I just wanted to write a story where my favorite character becomes a Guardian. Why does Romano get picked for guarding children? Wouldn't His little brother be a better choice? **

**Maybe Jack and Prussia will meet and be friends. What would Australia think of Bunny and What would North think of Russia? **

**So many things I can do without a plot. **


	2. Chapter 2

_The Guardian of Chigii_

_Chapter Two_

Jack, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North had all gotten into the world trade center without being seen. None of the adults around were believers, which wasn't a surprise. Jack had the habit of going to every door and opening and closing it just to scare them. Sometimes not behind believed in was fun.

"Jack, stop it." Bunnymund growled, watching the winter spirit walk up to a larger door with the sign on it "Meeting in progress."

"Oh come on! Just one more! Then we'll go find the Italian guy." Jack whined, touching the door nob while looking at the other four guardians.

"Jack, this is serious." Tooth sighed.

"Why so serious, Tooth?" Jack chuckled.

"Very funny, Jack. Now come on." North smiled lightly at Jack's joke.

Jack turned to the door and opened it, a small click being heard but nothing more. Jack chuckled, holding the door wide open before throwing it closed again. The door made a big thump sound as it collided back closed. Jack turned to the others, smiling big while waiting for a reaction.

"OHMYGAWD, GUYS! THERE WAS A GHOST HERE!? GAH, TAKE ME HOOOOMMMEEE!" An adult voice screamed from inside the room. The guardians at first were surprised, but then Jack busted out laughing.

"America! Clam down! I bet it was just one of those rotten kids they let in the building sometimes." They heard another adult voice, only the person had a British accent.

"Did he just call the other guy America?" Tooth asked, looking around from Bunny and Sandy for answers.

"I think we are exactly where we need to be." Bunny said.

Suddenly the door opened behind Jack and Jack, who was leaning on the door, feel into the room. He gasped on contact to the ground, though it didn't hurt at all. He looked up to see green eyes glaring down at him. The man had short, blonde hair with green eyes and bushy eyebrows. He also had a British Military outfit on.

"See, America. What I tell you? Just another bloody rotten child." The man sighed.

"Excuse me?" Jack smiled, an idea popping into his head. He hid the smile he had behind a frown that the man clearly saw. "EXCUSE ME?!" He said, standing up and facing the man who was clearly taller than him.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jack could hear the whisper of Tooth, but ignored it.

"You heard me. Go back to your mommy before I call the building's security." The man growled.

"Mommy? Hah. You make me laugh. Hey, tell me this. Who do you think you are talking to exactly?" Jack laughed, then leaned in so that he faced the man clearer.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm a very important person with an important place to be." The man growled, turning to walk back to his spot at the table. Jack ran in front of the man, stopping him.

"Oh, I know that. I KNOW who I'm taking to. But do you know who you are looking at?" Jack smirked.

"An immature, annoying child. And, please, refresh for me who you are talking to." The man tried to sound smart, thinking the child knew nothing.

"Judging by the accent, cloths, and overall look, you are the one and only England. Personification of England. Knowing you are a country, you've been through a lot. But, hehe, let me tell you now. You're not the only one. Hey, do you believe in fairies? Six foot One Bunnies?" Jack smiled wide, using the wind to help him flout in the air, in front of the man. There were gasps, not only from the man, but from the whole room.

"H-how can you fly? How do you know? W-WHO ARE YOU?!" The man, or England, gasped, now extremely interested in the boy. Who was he exactly?

"Let me introduce myself in a why NOBODY will forget!" Jack's laugh filled the room as he jumped around, touching the table and the floors and walls with his staff. Frost made beautiful designs on the walls as ice patches stayed frozen around the floor. The table turned ice white, and with a finally, Jack made it snow. A light snow fall covered everyone, everything, in the room. There were gasps, but there were also claps. Jack landed in front of England , bowing. "The Name's Jack Frost!"

"….J-Jack Frost?" England gasped, amazed at the amount of magic used. "B-but you are a legend. A myth! How?"

"HA! I TOLD YOU HE WAS REAL!" Another , young, voice yelled. The two turned to see a little boy with a sailor outfit on. He was pointing at England with his tongue sticking out.

"SEALAND!? HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE! GO AWAY BEFORE I SEND YOU TO FRANCE'S PLACE!" England yelled. Jack stopped flouting and turned to the boy.

"Sealand, huh? Nice to know I have some true believers that are immortals too." Jack smiled, petting the boy on the head.

"Jack Frost likes visiting Russia, Da?" Another voice was RIGHT behind Jack. It was almost uncomfortable.

"AH!" Jack jumped, turning around." W-well, it is nice. P-people don't get mad at me for spreading snow because it covers the place."

"Of course Jack likes Mother Russia! It is where his friend is from, da?" North appeared out of nowhere, a smile on his jolly face.

"North!" Jack jumped.

"What!? You'd think we'd let you have the bloody spot light, mate!?" Bunny hopped up, growling.

"Besides, we aren't here for you to joke around." Tooth flew over, Sandy behind her, nodding to what she had to say.

"WHOA!? Who are these guys!?" America, jumped over. North Italy followed him, amazed at the visitors.

"These are my friends! North, the one and only Santa Clause! Sandy, the Sandman! Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, and Bunny, the Easter Kangaroo!" Jack smiled, looking at everyone in the room.

"BLOODY SHOW PONY!" Bunny snapped, attacking the winter spirit. "I SWEAR, THE NEXT TIME YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, THERE WILL NEVER BE A BLIZZARD IN SPRING AGAIN! AND I MEAN EVERYWHERE ON THE GLOBE. FROSTBITE, YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP!"

"E. ASTER BUNNYMUND!" Tooth screamed, pulling the pooka off the winter spirit.

"DID YOU HEAR HIM!? I KNOW YOU DID!" Bunny yelled.

"Clam down, Mate!" Another voice said, and It happened to be Australia. "I think it's out of this world to know the one and only Easter Bunny was Australian!"

Bunnymund stood up, feeling awkward. Jack since this and laughed. Bunny shot the winter spirit a glare.

"Um, Sorry to interrupt, but why are you all suddenly here?" Lichtenstein walked over, blushing due to being shy.

"Right. About that." North began.

"Yeah, yeah! Tell us, Bella." North Italy smiled, turning to Tooth, who blushed at Italy's use of Italian.

"The man in the moon sent us here." Tooth answered.

"You mean Neil Armstrong?" America laughed.

"Ayia, no ! They mean the rabbit in the moon." China said.

"NO! NO! We mean, the Man In the Moon, a man who had lived in the moon longer than most of us have been alive, sent us here. He is the man who created us! The man who made us guardians!" North said.

"What is a guardian?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"Glade you asked, mate! We guardians protect the children of the world! From China, to Turkey. Canada to Brazil, then back! Every child in the world in under our care!" Bunny smiled, then he turned to Sealand and Liechtenstein. "Including those two little guys."

"And what did this man in the moon send you here to do?" Another country stepped up, this time it was Germany.

"The man in the moon picked a new guardian!" Jack smiled.

"And he picked someone who was a country!" Tooth joined in.

"Who did he pick!?" Sealand jumped up, hoping it was him.

"Um…Who did he pick?" Jack suddenly forgot, turning to the others for help.

Sandy smiled, forming a picture of South Italy above his head.

"Thanks Sandy!" Jack then turned to the others. "He picked someone who goes by the title of South Italy."

And then there was gasps.

"He picked fratello?" Italy asked.

"Of all people in the bloody world, he picked ROMANO!?" England said in disgust.

"Um, yeah." Tooth suddenly felt something really bad.

Everyone turned to find the one and only South Italy Romano sitting back in his chair, having a phone out with ear buds, listening to some Italian song. He felt the gaze of everyone on him and looked up, tugging the ear buds out his ears.

"What the fuck are you all bastards looking at!?" He screeched.

The guardians almost hissed in disgust at the language the Italian used. This made them really think that they were seeing things when the man in the moon picked Romano.

"OH, MY LITTLE LOVI IS FINALLY IMPORTANT!" And then Spain hugged Romano from the back, scaring Romano even more.

"CHIGII!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Guardian of Chigii_

_Chapter Three_

"You know, mate, I think we should just let this one slide. Sure, Manny's gonna be mad but WHY should someone with a sailor's mouth protect the children of the world?!" Bunnymund growled.

"Dude, you guys to take his brother instead! Ita here has got a huge heart for children!" America butted in, having a not-so-sure north Italian by his side.

"I agree with the American." Bunnymund said, looking at his fellow guardians.

"Replace South with the North? Seems alright to me." Jack shrugged.

Little did they know how much that not only pissed the Southern Italy off, but how much it pushed him. He had been replaced all his life by his little brother. Now the winter spirit is saying it seems alright without realizing what he is really saying. Romano pushed Spain off of him and walked over, grabbing his brother from America.

"You'a replace me with fratello and'a you'll be put in'a bag full of cats and drowned in the waters of Venice!" Romano growled with a thick accent. He threated Jack with a Mafia execution.

Now Jack didn't know Romano's past, but Romano also didn't know Jack's. Drowning was a horrible threat to put on the winter spirit. The words waters and Drowned made Jack gasp in horror as memories flashed in his eyes. He glared at the Italian with anger.

"Fratello! Stop it!" Italy pulled back his older brother, but Romano didn't break his glare on the spirit.

"Think about what you talk about, Romano." Jack tried to calm himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What? Have you drowned before? Hate water? Hate cats? Well'a listen here, Freezer! Ever since I was'a baby I was'a replaced with Fratello! By Grandpa, by Austria, by Spain, by Seborga, by everyone!" Romano yelled.

"FREEZER!? DID HE JUST CALL ME FREEZER?!" Jack gasped. He then ran up to Romano's face. "I DID drown! I drowned in a lake so cold I didn't get the chance to react! To save myself! But I did it to save my sister! Who have you saved?! You've got the nerve to fight a guardian! I don't see what is so special in you!"

"I've been alive for thousands of years, how old'a are you teen!? I've fought for'a my people! From ages zero to one hundred!"

"World War One, World War Two, Civil War…" Jack started naming wars that he was sure Romano had fought in a lost tons of lives in.

"VAFFANCULO!" Romano screamed.

Romano was about to attack the Winter Spirit, but Jack used his staff to tap the country's nose. In seconds a layer of ice had covered Romano, freezing him in his steps.

"E-EH!? What did you do to fratello!?" Italy panicked.

"Don't worry about his hot head." Jack growled, crossing his arms. "He needed the ice. To, you know, help him cool off."

"I think this is worse the Bunny and Jack when Jack was called to be a guardian." Tooth said.

"But we can all agree that it is a surprise that Manny would want this person to be a guardian." North added.

"We agreed to that a while ago." Bunny said. Sandy stood there, nodding and watching.

"So, tell us more about you guys. More about being a guardian." England decide now was best to step in.

"Again, we guard the children of the earth. Every single one of them. We each represent something special to them. I'm Wonder, Tooth is Memories, Bunny is Hope, Sandy is dreams, and Jack is Fun." North grinned, happy the subject was changed.

"So…What would Romano be then?" Hungary asked, walking over.

"Well, what is his center? What does Romano seem to show, or protect, most?" North asked.

"Tomatoes!" Spain hopped in.

"I…don't think that Manny would pick him for that. Anything else?" Tooth smiled awkwardly.

"He has a lot of pride." Germany stated.

"America has a lot of pride." England reminded.

"And Prussia." Hungary said.

"Of course Prussia!" England agreed.

"Well then I guess I can't come up with anything." Germany sighed.

"Are you sure he didn't pick Romania or Rome?" Russia asked.

"HA! What could Romania protect in children!?" Hungary laughed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Romania yelled at Hungary.

"Hey! Ve! Hey guys!" Italy tried to get everyone's attention. Surprisingly, everyone did look at him.

"Fratello is a decedent of Grandpa Rome, so that must be that he's special! Right?" Italy asked, a smile on his face.

"But, italia, so am I!" France smiled, spinning in a circle.

"And…..me…." Greece yawned.

"And I!" Seborga raised his hand. "Sorry."

"You tried. You tried." Tooth patted Italy's back, knowing he was trying to stand up for his brother but failed.

"So…Should we take the Italian and leave now?" Jack grumbled.

"If you take Fratello, can I come with you?" Italy asked.

"We'll probably need you, mate." Bunny sighed.

"Well I guess that was our meeting for the day." England said.

"Alright!" North took a globe out of his jacket and slammed it on the ground, it turning into a portal to the North Pole.

Jack poked the frozen country with his staff and the ice cracked, falling apart until Romano was free. Romano instantly fell to his knees, huddling into a ball for warmth. He didn't say anything or look up at anyone. He kind of resembled a child for that one moment. He was scared, but he didn't show it.

_Chibimano huddled up into a ball, the snow around him freezing him. His eyes were closed and he didn't say a word. He didn't talk to or look at any passing stranger. They didn't talk to him, but they sure did stare at him. He was scared, but he didn't show it. _

"Come on. Let's go." Italy tugged at his brother. Romano got up, but he still didn't look at anyone.

The guardians and Italy brothers stepped into the portal without a goodbye. The other countries sighed, leaving for home. Soon they would hear from Italy and Romano. I guess that was what they should start waiting for.

"_Romano? There you are!" Spain pulled the little boy up, his face full of worry. "Come on, let's go."_

_Chibimano didn't fight back, but he didn't look at anyone or say anything. Spain sighed, half in relief and half in worry. _

"_Let's go home, alright?" _

**A/N: **

**I'm trying to finish "Setting Fire to the Snow", which I'm almost done with, so hang on. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, and two people told me they use Google-translate for this. THANK YOU! This is the first time anyone is willing to do that to read my story. Thank you so much. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Guardian of Chigii_

_Chapter four_

"Whoa! The North Pole is molto bella!" Italy smiled, gazing at all the lights, decorations, toys, and workers in the North Pole. He loved the little Elves, thinking they were so cute, and though the Yetis looked fluffy and cuddly.

"The leaning Tower was a failure, now covered in dirt and grime, yet still more bella then this dump." Romano grumbled, crossing his arms. He hated the little elves that would accidentally crash into his feet and thought the Yetis were big and scary.

"Now, Now! Don't be so down!" North chuckled, hiding his anger.

"Oh!" Tooth suddenly had an idea. She flew in front of the Italy Brothers and stopped. " What's it like being Countries?"

The two were surprised by the question, including the 4 guy guardians. Tooth looked back at them with a glare. Then they understood that it'd be best to give Romano a break on all this guardian stuff. Maybe spend some time getting to know HIM more.

"Well…It….It can be nice!" Italy searched for words, still someone surprised. He could also feel his cheeks burn up.

"When there isn't wars and shit going on, yeah, I guess it's alright." Romano sighed. By now, the guardians realized they couldn't stop Romano's bad language. They tensed up, but let it go.

"And…What's it like during these wars?" Tooth asked. She could feel the other guardians wanting to questions her on her choice of questions, but she pushed it. SHE knew how to deal with these kinds of things. THEY didn't.

"Ve, It's depressing!" Italy sighed deeply.

"You'd think after a thousand years of wars, death, and getting nowhere, that we'd be war free right about now." Romano said.

"Uh, hey bella?" Italy then turned to Tooth. "What was it like for you guys during war?"

That surprised all the guardians, and even Romano. Italy was very curious, but that was an interesting question. Tooth looked back at the other guardians, and after a long pause, she turned back to the Italy Brothers.

"Well…During World War Two, It was a rather…..sad time for us as well." Tooth started. "We went out of our way to try to make the children happy. I think, other than our fight with Pitch, it had to be the worst battle ever. We lost so many believers." Tooth shivered. "So…So many."

Romano looked at Tooth and could feel the sorrow coming off of her. He looked at the others to see North, Sandy, and Bunnymund rather unhappy as well. Jack hid his face, though it was easy to tell he seemed guilty. Romano wondered why, but shook his head. He sighed and decided to change the subject.

"So who is this Pitch person?" He asked.

Tooth flew back over to her fellow guardians. Romano could tell that they were still recovering from whatever just happed. Jack seemed to be every so happy that Romano changed the subject. Was Jack keeping something from them? What did HE do during the World Wars?

"He's Pitch Black! The boogieman! He gives Nightmares to the people of the world." Jack said, flying over to stand beside the brothers.

"You mean he gives us nightmares!?" Italy asked. "Like my nightmares about being trapped in a mansion and…" Italy sniffed. "And everyone I loved dying?"

"He gives you nightmares, but!" Jack turned to look at Sandy. "Sandy gives you dreams!"

"What about those dreams you get that aren't very happy but not scare the fuck out of you?" Romano asked with a rare smirk on his face. "You know, those weird as hell dreams?"

Jack smiled, and chuckling, he said. "Maybe Sandy should lay off the eggnog."

Sandy made a face of embarrassment, making Jack laugh more. North and Bunny couldn't help my smile as well. Then, before anything else could be said, Romano's phone rang. Romano, amazed that he even had connection up here in the North Pole, quickly took his phone from his pocket and opened it, putting it to his hear and saying "Ciao?"

"Romano!" It was Spain.

"Dammit, Spain! What is it?!" Romano growled. He noticed everyone else's curiosity, only to realize that they couldn't hear who was on the other line or tell who it was.

"We just got another threat from the enemy!" Spain's voice said with worry. Romano grumbled.

"What'a do they'a want'a this time! We'a kicked they're ass last time, cant'a they learn anything from'a the past?!" Romano's accent thickened.

"It was a video recording an-"

"So!? Save if until I get back!"

"But Romano! The lives of-"

"Yeah yeah! The lives of a few civilians are on the line, I get it, I get it!" Romano couldn't believe it. Spain over reacts whenever a local Italian woman or man is taken into the business of the Mafia.

"ROMANO LISTEN TO ME!" Spain yelled, angry. "It's the lives of two American children!"

Oh, well that changes things.

"Tell me more." Romano commanded beginning to walk away from the very curious group of Italy and the other guardians, including Phil and a few of the elves.

"They are siblings, one is 10 and the other is 5. Boy and a girl."

"And what are their names?" Romano asked.

"If I remember correctly, their names were Jamie and Sophie Bennett."

"Jamie…Sophie….Bennett…" Romano said to himself. Jack couldn't help but fell suddenly a part of this conversation. He flew over, getting in front of the Italian.

"W-what about Jamie and Sophie Bennett?" Jack asked, pointing the frost staff at Romano without even realizing it.

"Hold on, Hold on, Spain." Romano held the phone down and faced Jack. "You know Who those kids are, right?" He asked.

"Yeah! We all do! Jamie is my first believer and Sophie is Bunny's favorite believer!" Jack said. "They helped defeat Pitch when Pitch threatened the children of the world! Jamie believer when no other child on Earth believed!"

Romano growled. If these kids happened to be very important to the guardians, then he'd have to take this far more seriously. He put the phone back up to his ears.

"Arrange a meeting at 10 o'clock tonight. I'll be there with Fratello." He demanded.

"Yes sir!" Spain saluted, but it's not like Romano could see.

"Those kids are extremely important, and Spain, if you get any more word on them, tell me IMMEDIATELY!" Romano said.

Spain was confused on Romano's sudden parent-like concern for the two children, but knew that if he was the leader, He'd be just as concerned.

"As you wish!"

And with that, Romano closed the phone. Romano pushed it into his uniform pocket and turned to his little brother, who looked worried.

"Fratello! They're back and they've decided to do something risky!" Romano said, walking over to his brother.

"And what is that?!" Italy asked.

"They've gone out of their way to risk the lives of two, as it seems, very important kids, just to get us to surrender." Romano said. He was getting worked up and frustrated, and it was obvious.

"VE!?" Italy gasped.

"Who is they!?" North asked, walking up. "What is going on?"

"So I told Spain to arrange a meeting tonight. There we shall discuss plans." Romano still faced Italy.

"What is going on!?" Jack jumped in front of Romano, the wind that went with him nearly knocking the country back. Romano gasped, but then recovered. He looked at Jack to see the winter spirit was confused and, rather angry.

"Those two children that are seemingly close to the five of you…" Romano sighed. He walked to the side just a bit so that he could see the moon through the hole in the roof.

"What's wrong with Jamie and Sophie?" Jack growled. Bunny also got closer, scared for Sophie.

"They were kidnapped by the mafia." Romano said. The guardian's eyes widen in shock. Jack was obviously angry.

"The very same mafia that has been fighting me and fratello for hundreds of years." Romano went on. "They will go to extreme limits to see us suffer."

"WHY!?" Jack couldn't help but yell out.

"THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CHILDREN! THEY'LL TORTURE THEM TILL THEY CAN BE TORTURED NO MORE IF THAT MEANS THEY'LL GET TO SEE ME, BLOODY, BROKEN, AND BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS AT THEIR FEET." Romano screamed.

"Fratello!" Italy ran over to Romano, grabbing his arms.

Romano sat on the floor, holding in his feelings. Italy tried to help his brother, but it wasn't doing much. Romano had a long, LONG history with the mafia. He knew very well that the enemy mafia, whoever they were, only wanted to see Romano Lovino Vargas, Southern Italy, at his knees. Italy wasn't sure why, Spain wasn't sure why, Seborga knew little about it, and NO other nation was allowed to know much about Romano and Italy's activities in the mafia.

Italy looked up at the guardians, looking at them with sorrow. "It's a long story." He faked a smile. "I mean, we've been around for thousands of years. What'a would you expect?"

The moon's light got brighter and pointed towards the moon crystal that was till up on the other side of the room. There was still a picture of Romano, and it still showed that Romano was to be a guardian. North stared at the crystal and then sighed.

"This must be why. But, we must help." North stood up. "We are the guardians, guardians of children. Jamie and Sophie are still children and very strong believers."

"We'll save Jamie and Sophie and crush whom holds them, like it or not!" Jack hissed. "Jamie and Sophie are family to us! To me!"

Romano sniffed and then looked up at the guardians who seemed more than willing to help.

"I can only pray that you will be able to help."

…_Because those who do not believe cannot be touched by the unbelieved. _

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter was a little rushed, but I'll make it up to you! Somehow! **_

_**Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Guardian of Chigii_

_Chapter Five_

"EK!" Sophie screeched as a man threw her into a small, dark, and dusty room. Tears blinded her and she used her hands and knees to crawl away from the man. She felt her brother grab onto her and pull her into his grip. His hands were wet, probably with blood, and his grip was cold. The whole place was cold.

"Oh shut up!" The man growled threateningly. Sophie dug her head into Jamie's chest, seeking all the comfort she could find.

"Shhh…." Jamie paid no mind to the man and pet his little sister's messy, blonde hair. She snuggled up to him, stealing any warmth left. Jamie didn't mind, for she needed it more than he did. He was scared out of his mind, but pushed it away.

"J-Jamie.." Sophie whimpered.

"Shh, Sophie." Jamie tried to think of things to say. "Just hold on. Jack is sure to come and save us, right?"

Jamie could hear or feel no answer from his sister.

"What if they don't?" Sophie then asked after a pause.

"There is no way they could leave us here, Soph." Jamie assured his sister. "I mean, you're Bunny's little ankle-biter. He'd never leave you to suffer."

"Y-yeah…" Sophie's voice was very soft and hard to hear.

"Listen here, kids." A man walked into the room, letting in a little bit of light. He stood next to the man who had thrown Sophie in. Jamie looked up at the two men, keeping Sophie's head down.

"If the Southern-Northern Italian mafia doesn't show up by 12 at night, it won't look pretty for the two of you." The man growled. You could hear the Italian accent behind his horrible English accent.

Jamie said nothing. He didn't want to know what they meant. He didn't know where or why they were here, and he didn't want to know. He just knew that Jack was coming, but when he'd get here…..oh, he hoped it was soon.

"What time is it?" Jamie looked up at the man.

The man smirked. "6."

Jamie shivered. His mother would be calling him inside for dinner by now, but what would she get? Her children wouldn't be outside and better yet, their friends wouldn't know where they were. His belly growled for food, making a noise that wasn't hard to miss. Sophie just held on tighter as the man stepped closer to the two kids.

"You're hungry?" The man asked, tilting his head.

Jamie slowly nodded his head. The man laughed.

"You can eat whatever you find in this room, stupid kid!" The man smiled at his words and left the room with the other man. Jamie was left alone with Sophie, hurt, scared, and bleeding….

And then, just to make things worse, the 10year old broke into tears worse than Sophie's.

-…-

Jack didn't want it to be true. He loved Jamie and Sophie like brother and sister. He had left the North Pole the exact moment after Romano said something that only meant that he wasn't sure the Guardians could help. He used the wind faster than any time before and didn't stop when Tooth or North called his name. Jack reached Burgess, first noticing Jamie's friends walking the streets.

"JAMIE!" Pippa called, cupping her hands in front of her mouth so that it made her louder.

"SOPHIE!" Monty called.

Jack was horrified. It seemed Romano was not telling lies, for Jamie and Sophie were already noticed missing. Jack then had a gust of wind blow him across the block, towards Jamie and Sophie's home. He stopped and landed on the fence, almost falling off. He regained his balance and jumped off, running to the house. At the door was Jamie's mother and a police officer. She was filing a missing person report.

"Okay, when was the last time you saw them?"

"After lunch they went outside to play with their friends. I last saw then walking out the door."

"What time was this at?"

"Around 1:30."

Jack realized the kidnapping had not taken place long ago, and if they really were in some place in Italy right now, then they had gotten there not long ago either. Jamie and Sophie's mother looked scared and heart-broken, and their friends on the streets looked extremely worried. He wanted to tell them that he had a good idea of where their friends were at, but that wasn't a good idea.

Jack let another gust of wind carry him up into the sky. He'd go straight back to the North Pole to tell North it was all true.

~…~

"North!" Jack ran in through the window, almost knocking over everything he ran passed. North, who was talking to a Yeti, turned to Jack.

"What is it, Jack?" North asked.

"It's true! Everything Romano said was true!" Jack yelled, his breath sounding just as if he'd run 10 miles before getting here. He few quite a long way, but most of it was from shock.

"It's not like you doubted the country, right?!" North asked, confused.

"No, But I had to go look for myself! Jamie's Mother was talking to a police and his friends were calling his name while walking the streets! They called for Sophie too!"

North realized how bad Jack was taking this. It was all clear that the phone call Romano had gotten was no play. Jack cared about the Bennett children, maybe more than their own parents did. To find out that they were taken by the mafia and threatened to death if someone, in this case Romano, wouldn't step down in their place. Oh my god, anyone would have a heart attack. North patted Jack on the back lightly, like a father did to calm down his son.

"Jack! Jack. Shush!" North said. "We are going to fix this alongside the nations."

"BUT NORTH!" Jack shouted, not saying anymore.

"If you can find out where Jamie and Sophie are, then go find them and tell them everything Is alright, save them for all I care! But Jack, we might know a lot but this is something none of us know enough about. I don't think Romano would like it if you went ahead to find them without him knowing or even having a plan." North sighed.

Jack faced North with a face of frustration. No words spilled out his mouth.

"Romano said something about having a meeting. You are more than welcomed to find him and join apon his permission, but until we hear back from them, we are to stay silent."

Know do you think Jack would stay silent apon knowing what he already knew? No! He'd go bother the fuck out of Romano until Romano let Jack know just about everything there was to know about the situation, and that's just what Jack was going to do! Jack turned about, almost tripping on the floor, using the wind to leave the North Pole.

"Alright, Wind! Take me to South Italy!" Jack said and the Wind whistled, showing Jack the way from the North Pole to Southern Italia.


End file.
